


You Can Lean Into Me

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Sometimes Shara felt like this couldn't be real, this easy, good life with a husband and son she adored.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



> I, too, have a great appreciation for the Damerons as the happiest family ever and Shara and Kes being disgustingly in love, so I hope this is a bit like what you wanted! The title is from The Gaslight Anthem.

“And even though the princess was hurt, she didn’t let that stop her. She let the evil men think she was too wounded to fight and then she used her one good arm to save herself and her friends.”

Shara fell silent, watching Poe’s even, steady breathing. She stroked her fingers through his thick curls and then pulled the blankets a little higher, tucking him in warmly. “Night, sweetheart,” she murmured, kissing his forehead before rising carefully from the bed, moving slowly so she wouldn’t wake him.

She met Kes in the doorway, where he had been leaning in and watching them. 

“You know he already wants to marry Leia; you keep telling him all these stories like she’s a fairy tale warrior princess,” he said.

“It’s good for him to set his sights high,” Shara said, pushing Kes out the door so she could close it before they woke Poe with their talking.

“He’s four.”

Shara shrugged. “It’s cute.”

“Yeah, well, when he gets older and realizes his competition is Han Solo, you can be the one to console him,” Kes said with a grin.

“Maybe we can push him over to Leia’s kid instead. What did they call him? Ben?”

“Yeah. Barely a year old and he’s already got a head of Leia’s hair. Han sent me a holo last week.”

Sliding her arm around Kes’ waist as they walked down the hall together, Shara said, “With genes from Leia and Han, he’s gonna break some hearts for sure.”

“Well,” Kes said, thumb rubbing Shara’s hipbone, “I don’t think Poe’ll do too badly, either.”

“You’re just saying that because he looks like you.”

“He’s got your hair,” Kes said charitably.

Shara laughed. “Oh, my hair, huh? Well, that’s something.”

Kes held two fingers up, the barest breadth of space between them. “And maybe he resembles you a _little_ bit around the eyes, too. But, you know, mostly me.”

“I sure hope you don’t think you’re getting anywhere with me tonight after this display, Kes Dameron.”

“What, this doesn’t do it for you?”

“Mmm, try harder.” Shara slipped away from him and into their bedroom. She pushed her pants down her hips, wiggling out of them, before looking back at Kes over her shoulder. “Shame, really. Whatever will I do to occupy myself now?”

“Shara Bey, you’re a tease,” Kes said with a wicked pout that he had definitely passed on to his son.

“Never.” Shara dropped her shirt onto the floor. She stretched comfortably onto the bed, gazing over at Kes, dressed only in her underwear. “Come on, then, what are you waiting for?” 

“Nothing, apparently.” Kes clambered up onto the bed with little grace, kneeling over Shara to catch her lips in a kiss.

Shara hummed contentedly, stroking her fingers up the back of Kes’ neck and into his short hair. She let him press her down, enjoying the heavy weight of him, the warmth of his body, while they kissed. She tugged at the edge of Kes’ shirt, urging him to pull it off overhead, and then they were skin to skin.

It was easy not to think of anything like this, just the feel of Kes’ lean back underneath her hands, smooth skin, the blaster scar on the back of his shoulder, the ripple of muscle when he moved. Kes dragged his lips down Shara’s neck, a sharp nip of his teeth at the base of her neck, open-mouthed kisses on the swell of her breasts.

She sighed quietly, caught her hands in his hair when he moved between her legs, nudging her underwear down her hips. He was only teasing, taking his time, running his hands up her calves, kissing the insides of her thighs. They didn’t always _have_ time, not with an adventurous four year old in the house, so Kes liked to do it slow and comprehensive when he could.

Shara wasn’t complaining.

Kes knew just how to touch her, how to wring quiet moans from her lips that she stifled by turning her face into the pillow. He liked to watch her face while he worked his fingers inside her, watching every shudder, every flicker of her expression, catching every whimper she made and adjusting his actions. By the time he pushed his tongue up against her Shara was almost gone already, fingers scratching at the sheets, at his shoulders, at his scalp, wherever she could reach. She bit her lip as her muscles spasmed, keeping quiet, shuddering through her orgasm and relishing every last tingle of sensation.

Kes kissed her deeply, his hands rubbing her sides, her stomach, and Shara clutched him to her. She felt him there with her, breathing with her, and somehow it felt like it was too much, like it was more than she deserved, this wonderful man and their wonderful life with their wonderful son down the hall.

“What’s wrong?” Kes asked, trailing his fingertips over Shara’s skin.

Shara should have known that Kes would be able to sense her mood. He always knew. “Sometimes this still doesn’t feel real. I wake up and I think I should be in a tiny bunk somewhere in a crowded base, trying to catch an hour of sleep before I need to ship out. I think I should be _doing_ something, not sitting in the sun and watching my son play with model starships.”

“We gave years to the Rebel Alliance, in service of what was right. This is our thanks; this is our rest. Don’t you think we deserve it?”

Shara thought of all those nights she had lain in bed alone, missing Kes, dreaming of Poe, her sweet baby so far away from her, growing up without his parents. “I suppose. I’m sure you’re right.”

Kes pressed soft lips to Shara’s skin, to the hollow of her throat, to the line of her neck. “You’ve given enough of yourself to the galaxy, Shara. Now it’s my turn. And I’m pretty jealous, you know, so I think I’m gonna keep all of you to myself.” Kes paused, considering. “I guess I can share you with Poe.”

“You guess?” 

“Yeah, I figure he can have you for a couple supervised hours a day and then the rest of the time you’re all mine.”

“Sounds healthy,” Shara said, amused. As if Kes didn’t love sitting with Poe for endless amounts of time, telling him stories, playing games with him, letting him pretend to drive the speeder, singing to him until Poe fell asleep in his lap. Shara had holovids of the two of them that she could watch for hours, over and over and over.

“Hmm, I see your point. Maybe we should invest in a droid to supervise him so he doesn’t fall out of a tree or something. He definitely got his lack of a self-preservation instinct from you.”

“He did, huh? You really know how to compliment a girl.”

“Obviously I meant that in the best way possible. You’re my favorite crazy girl, Shara Bey,” Kes said, nuzzling at her neck.

Shoving him away good-naturedly, Shara said, “You’re lucky you’re cute because sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.”

“So you’re admitting that Poe gets his looks from me?”

Shara threw a pillow at his face.


End file.
